The legend of Zelda: Los 3 hermanos
by hugciita-yume
Summary: pues no les dira nada mas y nada menos que lean disfrutenlo
1. Prólogo

_(Esta historia esta basada en The legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess y Ocarina of time, asi que mezcle unas cositas y pues disfrútenla ^^)._

**Prólogo.**

Se dice que hace muchos años el reino de Hyrule estaba bajo el poder del caos. Había mounstros por doquier, la tierra estaba en ruinas, sin habitantes para que lo completaran ni nada por el estilo. Una tierra vacía sin ningún objetivo, ¿para que serviría esta?, si no hay habitantes en el, no hay agua en él, no hay árboles, ni luz. Prácticamente Hyrule era un mundo perdido dominado por la diosa del caos y sin nadie que la pudiese derrotar, ella era invencible.

Pero un día 3 diosas aparecieron para recobrar la paz en este lugar, estas eran Din la diosa del poder, Nayru la diosa de la sabiduría y Fararoe la diosa del valor. Din se encargo de eliminar la oscuridad y que viniera la luz también utilizó sus brazos para esculpir el mundo y crear la tierra. Nayru se encargó de formar el cielo, los ríos, océanos, mares en fin todo cuerpo de agua creando también las leyes de la naturaleza. Y Fararoe se encargó del pasto, el pasto verde, la tierra, las rocas, ella se encargó de todo lo que es la naturaleza y de los habitantes del mundo.

Ellas se encargaron de encerrar la oscuridad, para esto crearon la trifuerza conformada por tres triángulos representados por poder, sabiduría y valor.  
Dice la leyenda que si una persona cuyo corazón mantenga el equilibrio entre estos poderes, si posa sus manos sobre el sagrado artefacto, conseguirá la Fuerza Verdadera, que le permitirá controlarlo todo y llevar al mundo a una época dorada. No obstante, si una persona ansía un don por encima de los otros dos, si su corazón no mantiene el equilibrio y toca la reliquia divina, sólo permanecerá en él el fragmento de la Trifuerza que más desee, (Poder, Sabiduría o Valor) y los dos restantes serán otorgados a ciertos individuos elegidos por las diosas.

Y así crearon las 6 provincias:

La provincia de Ordon la cual comprende la villa Ordon y el manantial. La provincia de Faron el cual comprende los Bosques Faron cuidados por la diosa de este. La provincia de Eldin, en la que encontramos Kakariko Village, Death Mountain y la ciudad de los Gorons, también Kokiri Forest y Lost Woods, esta protegida por su diosa.

La provincia de Lanayru que abarca casi todo el Reino tanto como el Castillo, El lago Hylia y el dominio de los zoras el cual también esta protegido. Y la provincia del desierto y la provincia del pico.


	2. Chapter 1: La separación

**Capítulo I: **_La separación._

Había una vez 3 hermanos que vivían en la ciudadela del castillo, estos se llamaban Link de 7 años, Yusuke de 6 y Yume de 5. Como todos los niños Link y Yusuke deseaban ser guerreros, los mejores guerreros del reino de Hyrule, Link peleaba mejor que el, pero Yusuke era más listo e inventaba nuevas técnicas para poder enfrentar a su hermano, Yume como toda niña ella deseaba algún día poder vivir en el castillo ser la princesa, tener hermosos vestidos, jugar todo el día y tener personas que hicieran lo que ella dijera.

Link era un niño rubio, de ojos azules, era la replica de su padre y a todas las niñas de la ciudadela les gustaba por ser tan valiente y atlético, pero eso no dejaba atrás a Yusuke ya que era un niño de pelo negro, blanquito y de ojos azules, se podría decir que el era la combinación entre sus padres mientras que Yume era la replica perfecta de su madre, morenita, pelo negro, y unos ojos cafecitos que de vez en cuando cambiaban a color miel, en fin era una niña muy bella.

Ellos eran hijos del herrero real llamado Igno y de la maestra más exitosa de la ciudadela llamada Luma. Igno era un hombre muy dedicado, y haría todo por la familia real al igual que su esposa.

Los días, para ellos eran toda una rutina, Link tenía que ayudar a su padre a hacer las entregas, caminaba de un lugar a otro, de arriba abajo y cuanto terminaba el día a pesar de regresar muy cansado iba a entrenar fuertemente, su padre le había hecho una espada de madera al igual que a Yusuke. Yusuke también tenía tareas pero el, más que todo ayudaba a su mamá con sus alumnos y alumnas ya que en inteligencia destacaba entre sus hermanos y esto hacía que pudiera distribuir su tiempo para poder entrenar. Y la pobre Yume era la que le tocaba más pesado porque a pesar de sus 5 añitos ella hacía sola toda la tarea de la casa y quedaba muy agotada pero ella siempre estaba feliz, siempre dibujaba antes de dormir y le encantaba escribir.

Eventualmente hacían actividades juntos ya que sus padres se mantenían muy ocupados pero cuando salían al campo a comer los disfrutaban mucho al igual que acampar, les encantaba ir al lago Hylia a pasear, nadar o pescar. Ellos aunque casi nunca pasaban juntos eran una familia muy feliz, dedicada y trabajadora, todos deseaban tener una relación como esa, ellos eran una familia perfecta.

La ciudadela de Hyrule era un reino de felicidad, las personas muy amables, los niños cariñosos y era increíble la convivencia que tenían con las demás razas como los gorons y los zoras que llegaban de visita o a saludar al rey. Esta ciudad poseía distintas formas de entretenerte, tenía juegos, adivinos, también tenía unos enormes mercados, siempre con la gente muy amable y respetuosa, también tenía servicios médicos y lugares donde los visitantes tendrían posada, como la taberna de Thelma amiga de la infancia de Luma. A los niños les encantaba ir a jugar con el anciano Giovanni y acariciar a sus gatos, este anciano era como el abuelo de todos los niños de la ciudadela, porque siempre les daba cosas, también daba unos cuantos consejos a los niños y los consolaba cuando peleaban con sus padres.

Sobre esta preciosa ciudad si mirabas al cielo se le podía observar. Un cielo celeste, con unas nubes muy blancas, la ciudadela con un gran paisaje, el castillo, que, cualquier persona al entrar a este quedaba totalmente asombrado, unos jardines que nunca podrías olvidar, era una gran figura arquitectónica en la que todos los habitantes del reino de Hyrule desearían vivir en él.

Hasta que un día, se creó una gran guerra entre los gorons y los Hylianos, al parecer uno forastero pensó que los gorons eran criaturas malignas y el goron se le acercó, el extranjero pensó que le atacaría así que sacó su espada y el le atacó, los gorons del alrededor se enfurecieron y así empezó la guerra.

Ocúltense por favor – dijo Igno, este no es un lugar seguro, y, si a ustedes mis hijos les pasara algo no sabría que hacer.

Tú Link protege a tus hermanos tú sabrás que hacer no dejes que nada malo les pase- dijo Luma, huyan, escóndanse lo que sea, pero salgan de aquí.

Si mamá –dijo Link

Y…niños…obedezcan a su hermano-dijo Luma muy entristecida. Por cierto no dejen que los encuentren no digan su apellido, no digan que son hijos nuestros por favor, porque así más rápido los matarán porque nosotros no solo nos hemos metido en problemas con los gorons, también, con los Hylianos, así que corran.

Claro, no te preocupes, dijeron ellos.

Y así los padres se separaron de sus hijos…

Y ahora que haremos – decía Yume llorando, que será de nuestros padres.

No llores Yume todo estará bien-dijo Yusuke, pero eso sí esta vez no se que podremos hacer.

Ya se que podemos hacer-dijo Link, nuestros padres dijeron que no nos pasara nada, así que tenemos que hacer todo para que se cumpla su deseo, tú Yume te quedarás aquí en el reino, escóndete no dejes que nada te pase, cuando esta guerra termine te encontrarán y te acogerán ¿entendido? Sí- dijo Yume algo asustada, Ok tú Yusuke corre hacia la provincia de Eldin y busca donde ir, la guerra ya no estará allí lo más difícil será escapar del castillo pero luego será paz y tranquilidad y con tu inteligencia se que podrá ser fácil para ti. Ok Link- dijo Yusuke, y yo, yo haré el viaje más largo iré a la provincia de Ordon para que estemos desperdigados por el reino pero, por favor, no digan que somos hermanos, porque sino nos buscarán y nos podrán matar, ya saben no digan su apellido…OK- dijeron Yusuke y Yume, Yusuke, vámonos…Adiós Yume, adiós Yusuke, Adiós- dijeron ellos…

Y así Yume se ocultó en la ciudadela de Hyrule, Link y Yusuke empezaron a caminar para poder salir de ésta...


	3. Chapter 2: Historia de Yume

**Capítulo II: **_Historia de Yume._

Yume era una niña muy miedosa, pero dándole frente a la guerra cada vez iba siendo más y más fuerte, los primeros días se le hizo difícil encontrar comida ya que esta estaba protegida por los gorons, así que un día se arriesgó a ir, el primer día no pudo recolectar comida, al segundo tampoco, pero al volver a su escondite comenzó a pensar –_los gorons se mueven muy lentamente, tal vez yo sea mas rápida que ellos- _así que al día siguiente fue y lo logró consiguió comida pero había sido herida por los gorons, pero cada día se fue superando a ella misma, empezó a esquivarlos más rápido.

Cada día la guerra se hacía más fuerte, llegaron a destruir casas, ya al ver el esto el Rey hizo su mayor esfuerzo por detener esta guerra y poner en paz al pueblo.

Rey Lucius: Yo, Lucius, rey de este Reino, les pido que esta guerra termine, miren lo que se han provocado, enemistad entre los gorons y los Hylianos, ¿en realidad quieren esto? ¿En realidad quieren seguir en guerra? Ustedes de seguro no saben cuanto pueden estar sufriendo sus hijos por esto, se los digo porque mi hija aunque este muy protegida se preocupa por ustedes, ¿no creen que pudieron quedar niños huérfanos? Les comento también que hubo niños que murieron, ¿Les gustaría que sus hijos hayan muerto? No, se que no, así que por favor les pido que terminen ya.

Goron: ¡Pero mataron a uno de nosotros! Por eso seguimos.

Rey Lucius: pero miren cuantos han muerto, este Reino se redujo a unas pocas familias y a unos cuantos niños huérfanos y menos gorons ¿que opinan?

Goron: Pero…

Rey Darunia: ¡Alto! Yo Darunia como su rey mis queridos gorons les pido que dejemos a este hermano en paz, porque gracias a todos nosotros y a ellos murieron también hermanos así que por favor, démosle un alto a esto y tengamos paz en ambas razas.

Multitud de Gorons: ¡Cierto!

Rey Darunia: Lucius te doy mí más querido pésame y te pido que nuestros reinos sean amigos ¿te parece hermano?

Rey Lucius: Por supuesto, paz en ambos reinos- gritó con gozo hacia la asamblea.

Hylianos y Gorons: ¡Paz en ambos reinos!

Y así la guerra terminó pero Yume no se dio cuenta de esto, así, que siguió escondiéndose, pero al siguiente el día, el rey Lucius salió del palacio con su hija Zelda a ver cuan dañada estaba la ciudadela y que podían hacer por ella…

Hubo personas que sus corazones se ablandaron y decidieron adoptar a niños huérfanos pero Yume no había sido encontrada aún, mientras el rey iba inspeccionando todos los rincones de la ciudadela se la encontró.

Rey Lucius: Pequeña ¿Qué haces aquí sola?

Yume: No tengo a donde ir mis padres murieron en la fea guerra que hubo y mis…

*Flash back de Yume*

Link: Yume recuerda no le digas a nadie sobre nosotros, no digas tu apellido, solo di tu nombre…

Yume: Si hermano

*Fin del Flash back*

Rey Lucius: Oh…ya, pero ¿has comido algo?

Yume: Sí, burlaba a los gorons y podía pasar con facilidad para poder alimentarme.

Rey Lucius: Que bien, así que eres una niña fuerte ¿no?

Yume: Por supuesto, ¿Pero quién es usted?

Rey Lucius: Yo soy el Rey Lucius, rey de esta ciudadela, y esta es mi hija Zelda.

Zelda: Hola, ¿Qué edad tienes?

Yume: 5 ¿y tu?

Zelda: 7 y… ¿en realidad evadías a los gorons?

Yume: Si, al principio fue difícil pero después no…

Rey Lucius: Parece que se llevan muy bien ¿eh? Yume, ¿te gustaría venir con nosotros e ir a vivir al palacio?

Yume: ¡¡Claro Claro!!.

Zelda: Será súper, si tengo una hermanita.

-_Al fin mi sueño hecho realidad-_ pensaba Yume.

Pero ella no sabía que ser princesa no era tan sencillo, no es sólo llevar puesto un vestido y no hacer nada porque ser una princesa es toda una responsabilidad así que los primeros días de ella en el palacio no le costó nada irse acostumbrando pero mientras crezca se dará cuenta que no todo es felicidad, y que podrá tener un par de responsabilidades, que luego podrá ser aburrido estar en el castillo y deseará salir pero no podrá…


	4. Chapter 3: Historia de Yusuke

**Capítulo III: **_Historia de Yusuke._

_-__ A ver….observemos la estructura de las paredes, no son tan altas los muros para salir, tendría que salir por el lado este, sería muy suertudo si un goron atacara a un guardia para poder irme- _pensaba Yusuke.

En ese momento, un goron va a atacar al guardia y Yusuke logra salir fácilmente. Ya en el campo de Hyrule logro ver un puente, a lo largo el lago Hylia y esto hacía que recordara muchos momentos que había vivido.

-¡Rayos!- se dijo a si mismo, Genial, no tengo un mapa, no tengo brújula, no se donde queda la provincia de Eldin, con costo se que me llamo Yusuke…

En eso pasa un muchacho corriendo con mucha prisa, pareciera como que fuese un cartero.

-_Que suerte la mía-_pensó, y de inmediato salió corriendo y gritando ¡Señor!

El muchacho se detuvo y esperó a que el chico llegara hasta él.

Cartero: ¿Qué te ocurre chiquillo?

Yusuke: Mejor dicho, que no me ocurre, bueno soy un niño de una familia común y corriente de la ciudadela de Hyrule que simplemente quiere ser el mejor guerrero de todos los tiempos pero no puedo porque mi...nada olvídelo, la cosa es que a los 6 años de mi vida hubo una guerra en la ciudadela y mi madre y mi padre me dijeron que escapara jajajaja que chistoso un niño de 6 años con un coeficiente intelectual muy alto salir de allá, bueno luego me di cuenta de que mis padres murieron en la guerra ¡wow! Luego logré salir de la ciudadela gracias a que un goron atacó al guardia y ahora estoy aquí dirigiéndome a la provincia de Eldin porque ahí tengo que ir y no se como llegar y no tengo mapa ni brújula (cansado terminando).

Cartero: ¿Y porque vas a Eldin y no te quedas aquí en Lanayru?

Yusuke: ¡Porque haya tengo que ir!

Cartero: Uy pues, sabes que ya me voy estoy muy apresurado.

Yusuke: ¡Espere! Disculpe, disculpe pero ¿me podría decir como le hago para llegar a la provincia de Eldin?

Cartero: Si, claro. ¿Ves aquel estrecho que está allá, al cruzar el puente?

Yusuke: Claro, por supuesto.

Cartero: Bueno, cruzas el camino de allá y ¡Listo!

Yusuke: ¿En serio era todo eso?

Cartero: Si…

Yusuke: ¿Así de sencillo?

Cartero: Si… (Enfadándose un poco).

Yusuke: ¿De veras?

Cartero: ¡Si ya lárgate niño!

Yusuke: Oh ya gracias, gracias.

Y así fue corriendo hasta el lugar donde tenía que llegar, bueno no fue tan fácil porque era un camino tan largo solo el llegar hasta el puente, pero, se asombró de la gran belleza del campo, el pasto mas verde que nunca, el olor de las flores que se sentía aún así sin acercarse a ellas, el viento que se sentía sobre su cara, -_ahhh me dan ganas de quedarme acostado en el pasto-_pensó el –_ pero tengo que seguir, se lo prometí a Link, se lo prometí a mamá, mamá…- _Una lágrima corrió sobre su rostro, ya en el puente, se sentó y pensó que a Link no le gustaría que el estuviese así, llorando, recordó los momentos maravillosos que pudiese tener con su familia, que todo sería genial si ese extranjero no hubiese llegado a la ciudad…

-Algún día, seré el mejor guerrero de todos los tiempos junto con Link, y mamá estará orgulloso de mí y de él, y nos superaremos, y se que todo esto cambiará y que algún día, veré a mis hermanos y todo volverá a la normalidad- dijo Yusuke.

Así que se levantó, y siguió su camino, se secó las lágrimas de su rostro y fue directo a la provincia de Eldin, muy apurado porque ya iba a caer la noche y un niño tan chico en estos campos tan fríos y en ocasiones peligrosos, pero según el no había problema porque había sido listo y llevó su espada de madera con él. Al fin y al cabo, llego a la provincia de Eldin pero no sabía a dónde ir hasta que escucho una voz que no sabía de donde venía.

Voz: ¡Hey niño!

Yusuke volteó y no encontró nada – debe de ser solo mi imaginación y el hambre- dijo el.

Voz: ¿Cómo que el hambre e imaginación? – acercándosele rápidamente y golpeándole en la cara.

Yusuke: Ahhh! ¿Qué eres tú?

Voz: Soy un hada y mi nombre es Navi y tu nombre ¿Cuál es?

Yusuke: Mi nombre es Yusuke, pero…tengo una pregunta…

Navi: Anda pregunta- dijo de forma gentil.

Yusuke: ¡Porque rayos me pegaste en la cara!- dijo muy enojado.

Navi: Es que no me veías y además porque me andas gritando, sabes no tienes ningún derecho de hacer eso…- y mas blablabla como por una hora-.

Yusuke tirado en el piso muy cansado casi durmiéndose.

Navi: ¡Ahhhh! ¡Que irrespeto! Yo hablando y este durmiéndose- dice muy enojada.

Yusuke: Es que llevas como una hora hablando y además hablando tonterías.

Navi: ¡Oh! Y yo que pensaba llevarte a mi aldea…

Yusuke: Mi mejor amiga Navi… ¿me podrías llevar?

Navi: ¡No!

Navi se va a volando rápidamente, estaba muy enfadada con Yusuke así que se fue y lo dejó ahí solo.

Yusuke: ¡Navi tu plan salió mal porque ya se dónde entraste!- dijo gritando.

Así que fue corriendo a donde había entrado Navi, pero se asustó y paró en seco al ver un búho postrado en una rama.

Búho: Estas a punto de entrar a Kokiri Forest pero mi pregunta sería que estás haciendo aquí, no olvides, que siempre ellos te estarán protegiendo- dijo esto y después alzó el vuelo.

Yusuke: Oh ya… gracias por recordarme que ellos siempre me protegerán.-dijo conmovido, en fin hay que entrar.

Y así recorrió el camino, al llegar al tope vio como un tronco de un árbol o algo por el estilo en el cual se podía pasar así que entró. Al entrar se escuchaba una hermosa melodía la cual no sabía de donde provenía, luego vio un caminito y a lo largo un puente, a la mitad de éste había una niña de cabellos verdes encendido, blanca, ojos azules y unas vestiduras verdes un poco más oscuro, la niña era tan linda que no podía dejar de verla, hasta que después se percató que la melodía venía de ella ya que estaba tocando una ocarina. Ya después se dio cuenta que estaba en bosque ya que la belleza de esa pequeña chiquilla lo había distraído un poco, así que decidió ir a hablarle y preguntarle donde estaba.

Yusuke: ¡Hola! Que linda melodía la que tocas… ¿Cómo se llama?

Niña: Bueno, en realidad no tiene nombre…salió de mi inspiración, y dime ¿de donde eres? Porque se nota por tus vestiduras que no eres de aquí, bueno de seguro eres un Hyliano, pero que hace un niño de la ciudadela de Hyrule aquí, y además solo, ¿Cómo lograste venir aquí tú solo?

Yusuke estupefacto de cómo esa niña pudo deducir todo eso en tan sólo unos segundos.

Yusuke: Bueno, si acertaste, soy un Hyliano y vengo de la ciudadela de Hyrule llegue aquí…

Yusuke es interrumpido porque en ese momento entra Navi muy furiosa por ver que el estaba ahí y no perdido.

Navi: ¿Y tú que haces aquí? ¿No deberías de estar perdido? No aquí…- dice enfadada, y tu Saria como puedes hablar con este niño extraño y tan maleducado como él…-más blablabla como por una hora- y pues si además me ignoro y…- Navi se detiene porque oye ronquidos.

Eran Saria y Yusuke que se habían dormido de tanto palabrerío.

Navi: ¡¡Ustedes irrespetuosos!! Levántense.

Saria y Yusuke se levantan todos atontados…

Yusuke: con que tu nombre es Saria…lindo nombre.

Saria: Oh gracias, y tú no me has dicho tu nombre…

Yusuke: Ah si mi nombre es…

Navi: Su nombre es Yusuke- dice enfadada.

Yusuke: Navi me harías el favor de dejar de interrumpirme y ¿porque siempre pasas enfadada?

Saria: Ahí déjala…imagínate apenas la conoces a ella, ni te imaginas como es Mido.

Yusuke: ¿Quién es Mido?

Saria: Un niño algo egocéntrico pero divertido. Sabes que debes de tener frío, vayamos a la aldea, ven sígueme.

Al entrar a la aldea Yusuke se sorprendió al ver tantas hadas tanto musgo y tantos niños y casas de tronco de árboles era como una aldea solo de niños acompañados por una hadita, se veía muy acogedor.

¿Crees que le debería de decir al Gran Deku que esta aquí?-le dice susurrando a Navi, - es lo mejor- dice Navi, además no tiene hogar y no lo podemos dejar abandonado,-además tu no tienes a un niño al cual acompañar-dijo Saria riéndose,-¡¿Estás loca?! Yo no pienso acompañarlo- dijo algo molesta, -Ok Ok eso no depende de mí depende del Gran Deku ¿Ok? –OK-dijo Navi.

Saria: Ven te llevaré donde el Gran Deku.

Yusuke: ¿Su rey?

Saria: Si, algo por el estilo…ven sígueme.

Yusuke: Dale.

En camino hacia donde el Gran Deku se encontraba Mido como siempre bloqueando la entrada.

Saria: Con permiso Mido, necesitamos ir a hablar con el Gran Deku.

Mido estaba hipnotizado por la belleza de Saria.

Mido: Si…claro pasa…Espera…¿NECESITAMOS?

Saria: Si…Yusuke y yo.

Yusuke: Hola Mido ¿Cómo..

Mido: Pero y quien es este niño, no es un Kokiri y para que quieren ir no los dejare pasar..

Tenías razón este es peor que Navi-dijo Yusuke susurrándole a Saria-, si, lo se dijo Saria.

Saria: Mido…por favor…-mirándole tristemente.

Mido: Claro Saria te dejaré pasar- dijo con un tono y una mirada enamorada-, y a tu amiguito también-dijo con una voz agria.

En el camino, iban observando que había distintas plantas y como siempre musgo, luego Yusuke vio el final del camino y una luz sobre un enorme árbol.

Yusuke: Bueno…y ¿donde está el Gran Deku?

Gran Deku: ¿Hablas de mí?

Yusuke: ¡Ah un árbol que habla! – dijo escondiéndose detrás de Saria.

Gran Deku: Saria ¿Por qué los has traído aquí y para qué?

Saria: Lo vi entrando aquí, es un Hyliano vino aquí y creo que esta perdido y no sabe adonde ir además es muy chico para devolverlo y no podemos escoltarlo así que te lo traje a ti porque se que tu sabrás que hacer.

Gran Deku: Bien has pensado Saria, este chico ha de tener familia, simplemente hay que mandar un hada a buscarla para que vengan aquí y problema solucionado.

Yusuke: Perdóneme pero… yo no tengo familia, ellos murieron en la guerra que esta en la ciudadela de Hyrule ahora mismo, así que no tengo a donde ir.

Gran Deku: Bueno ya que no tienes hogar, y eres muy chico puedes adaptarte a los Kokiri.

Yusuke: ¿Kokiri? ¿Qué es eso?

Saria: Kokiri son los habitantes de Kokiri Forest, yo soy una Kokiri, Mido también al igual que los demás niños que vistes. Pero no somos simplemente niños nosotros nunca crecemos, siempre seremos niños, pero tú algún día crecerás y podrás ayudar al gran Deku y a todos nosotros.

Yusuke: Está bien, me quedaré aquí.

Y así los días fueron pasando y Yusuke se fue acostumbrando a todas las actividades que tenían los Kokiri, el era el único que no poseía una hada y por eso era víctima de las pesadas y desagradables burlas de Mido, pero a los 3 años de estar viviendo ahí el Gran Árbol Deku le concedió un hada y ésta era nada más y nada menos que Navi, al principio y como siempre se llevaban muy mal, pero luego se fueron haciendo amigos y ya no se pueden separar el uno al otro…


End file.
